User talk:Illusion of End/My Builds/Build:Me/W Illusory Forge Runner
History # (cur) (last) 20:19, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 03:18, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk) m (category tags) # (cur) (last) 12:19, 24 December 2006 TrojanPony (Talk) # (cur) (last) 12:18, 24 December 2006 TrojanPony (Talk) # (cur) (last) 04:17, 19 December 2006 Rapta (Talk) m ("second ai nerf" gone, moving back to tested) # (cur) (last) 00:49, 16 December 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (Untested -> Uncategorized.) # (cur) (last) 01:09, 26 November 2006 Rapta (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 01:08, 26 November 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (→External Links) # (cur) (last) 01:07, 26 November 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (-tag for now, at request) # (cur) (last) 10:43, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) # (cur) (last) 10:43, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk) m (Me/W Illusory Forge Runner moved to Build:Me/W Illusory Forge Runner: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) # (cur) (last) 23:58, 27 October 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) # (cur) (last) 12:09, 10 October 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (3 favored votes -> vetted again -> tested (favored)) # (cur) (last) 09:24, 10 October 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (→External Links) # (cur) (last) 23:53, 9 October 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) m (→External Links) # (cur) (last) 23:46, 9 October 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) (Indicated builds used for each video) # (cur) (last) 20:15, 9 October 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 20:07, 9 October 2006 Luobailong (Talk) (Big roll-up -> untested again) # (cur) (last) 20:00, 3 October 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) (Variants) # (cur) (last) 20:36, 26 September 2006 194.125.98.68 (Talk) (→General) # (cur) (last) 22:17, 20 August 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (→Equipment - Tiny style formatting + 1 added shield clone alternative) # (cur) (last) 05:02, 13 August 2006 66.177.225.194 (Talk) (→General) # (cur) (last) 06:12, 7 August 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (tested) # (cur) (last) 22:07, 2 August 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (→External Links) # (cur) (last) 22:06, 2 August 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (→External Links) # (cur) (last) 10:05, 28 July 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (→Equipment - Formated sub-structure. Added additional sub-headlines. Rearrange shield priorities.) # (cur) (last) 10:00, 28 July 2006 Luobailong (Talk) m (→Equipment - Deleted the applied attributes runes. Can be easily derived from the attr. table.) # (cur) (last) 14:08, 27 July 2006 Rapta (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 14:08, 27 July 2006 Rapta (Talk) m # (cur) (last) 23:04, 26 July 2006 Luobailong (Talk) (→External Links) # (cur) (last) 22:05, 25 July 2006 Luobailong (Talk) (→General) # (cur) (last) 11:51, 21 July 2006 Luobailong (Talk) (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 23:49, 12 July 2006 Beldin (Talk) (→Talus Chute) # (cur) (last) 23:37, 12 July 2006 88.73.107.148 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) # (cur) (last) 18:19, 11 July 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) (Removed references to Echo) # (cur) (last) 18:01, 11 July 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) # (cur) (last) 19:16, 7 July 2006 Rapta (Talk) m (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 18:01, 7 July 2006 88.73.70.57 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) # (cur) (last) 17:51, 7 July 2006 88.73.70.57 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) # (cur) (last) 17:44, 7 July 2006 88.73.70.57 (Talk) (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 17:42, 7 July 2006 88.73.70.57 (Talk) (→Equipment) # (cur) (last) 12:08, 7 July 2006 Luobailong (Talk) (→Variants) # (cur) (last) 11:29, 7 July 2006 Jamie (Talk) m (-PvE cat) # (cur) (last) 11:28, 7 July 2006 Jamie (Talk) m (+Run cat) # (cur) (last) 03:21, 18 June 2006 65.92.118.116 (Talk) (→Variations) # (cur) (last) 02:12, 10 June 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) # (cur) (last) 21:54, 5 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→External Links) # (cur) (last) 13:53, 5 June 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) (Variants) # (cur) (last) 13:42, 5 June 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) # (cur) (last) 13:38, 5 June 2006 Dark Luke (Talk) (Equipment, Camp rankor to droks section) # (cur) (last) 01:00, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→Dreadnought's Drift) # (cur) (last) 00:58, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→Talus Chute) # (cur) (last) 00:54, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→Snake Dance) # (cur) (last) 00:51, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→Dreadnought's Drift) # (cur) (last) 00:49, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→Lornar's Pass) # (cur) (last) 00:49, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→Lornar's Pass) # (cur) (last) 00:41, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (→General) # (cur) (last) 00:37, 4 June 2006 Stabber (Talk) m (54 - 0 = 54)